


Country of Lovers

by kiyu99



Series: Searching for Myself [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Kino no Tabi's reference, M/M, Otabek Altin Week 2017, OtabekAltinWeek, Otabike bisa ngomong, yaaayy ceritanya ga depressing!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyu99/pseuds/kiyu99
Summary: Otabek dan motornya menginap di Negeri Para Pecinta





	Country of Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> #OtabekAltinWeek - Day 5: Favorite Ship | Family & Friends
> 
> To celebrate Otabek Altin's Birthday.
> 
> My favorite ship is of course it's Otayuri~

#OtabekAltinWeek - Day 5: **Favorite Ship** | Family  & Friends

* * *

"Apakah Anda ingin menyewa pasangan atau ingin mencari pasangan Anda sendiri?"

"Eh?"

* * *

 Siang hari ini sungguh terik, Otabek tak sabar untuk berteduh di negeri berikutnya. Meski ia dapat menolerir panas matahari, namun jika di bawahnya berjam-jam ia pun bisa dehidrasi akut.

Dari informasi yang ia dapat, negeri yang segera ia kunjungi merupakan negeri yang amatlah menyenangkan. Entah menyenangkan yang seperti apa. Otabek sedikit curiga karena kerap kali ia mendapatkan zonk akan negeri yang 'menyenangkan'.

Dan benar sekali instingnya berkata. Baru saja hendak menjajakan kaki di pintu gerbang, tiba-tiba ia dihalau oleh dua penjaga berpakaian meriah menanyakan apakah ia ingin menyewa pasangan atau mencari pasangan sendiri.

Oh astaga bahkan selintaspun ia tak memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Uhh, pasangan saya sudah ada."

"Oh ya? Dimana? Apakah pasangan Anda akan telat datang?"

Otabek mengelus motor harley-nya dengan sayang--

"Ini pasangan saya."

"IDIH BEKA JIJIK!"

Kedua penjaga tersebut saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Mungkin dia punya _kink_ seperti itu?" bisik yang warna biru.

"Emang enak ya dingin gitu besi semua??" sahut yang warna merah.

Otabek muka tembok. Otabike ngambek matiin mesinnya.

TIIINNN TIIIINNN

"WOI BISA CEPETAN DIKIT GA?!"

Menoleh ke belakang, Otabek melihat sebuah mobil yang ternyata sedang mengantri di belakangnya. Ah, penumpangnya marah.

"Yurachka, biarkan dulu pemuda itu."

"Kakek! Ini panas banget!"

"Ah, maaf, saya akan segera--" namun Otabike masih ngambek, "--motor saya mati." Otabek cepat-cepat turun dari motornya dan membawanya menyingkir agar mobil tadi dapat berjalan duluan. "Sekali lagi, maafkan saya."

Terdapat dua orang dalam satu mobil itu; yang mengendarai orang tua berumur sekitar 70-an sedangkan yang duduk di sebelah beliau merupakan anak remaja bermata hijau dan berambut pirang.

"Tidak masalah, anak muda. Kalau begitu kami duluan."

"Huh! Panas tau!"

"Yurachka!"

"Hmph."

Otabek memperhatikan mereka, sepertinya kedua orang itu datang dari utara karena di sekitar wilayahnya tidak ada yang memiliki fisik seperti mereka.

"Selamat datang, apakah Anda berdua merupakan pasangan? Atau ingin menyewa pasangan? Ataukah mencari pasangan sendiri?"

Setelah itu Otabek mendengar pekikan yang pasti dari remaja beriris hijau itu.

 

'Ah, aku lupa memberi tahu mereka. Dan bagaimana aku bisa masuk jika tak ingin kedua opsi yang diberikan petugas itu.'

Terlebih lagi 'partner'nya sekarang ngambek.

"Hei, kau tau kan aku hanya bercanda?"

Tak ada jawaban. Otabek tertawa pelan.

 

"Maaf, kami adalah kakek dan cucu. Dan saya tidak ingin mencari pasangan karena saya tak ingin selingkuh dari mendiang istri saya," jawab sang Kakek.

Kedua penjaga tersebut iba dengan penjelasan sang kakek dan memakluminya.

'Huh mengapa aku tak memikirkan alasan seperti itu.'

Sedangkan untuk sang Cucu...

"AKU. TIDAK. MAU! Kenapa harus begitu peraturannya?"

"Jika Anda tidak setuju, Anda bisa pergi dari negeri kami, namun Kakek Anda tetap bisa masuk," jelas yang merah.

"Ah, bagaimana jika Anda berpasangan dengan Tuan yang disana? Ia juga belum memiliki pasangan."

Otabek keselek liur.

Tapi boleh juga--

Tidak, ia tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti ini. Lebih baik ia skip negeri ini daripada terpaksa berpasangan dengan orang yang terpaksa pula.

"Wah ide bagus."

MENGAPA, KEK?

"Hei, anak muda, maukah kau menjadi pasangan untuk cucuku ini?"

"KAKEK!"

"Ayolah, Yurachka, bukankah kau sendiri yang sangat penasaran dengan negeri ini?"

"Iya tapi--"

"Ya! Sudah diputuskan! Tuan penjaga sekalian, bukakan gerbangnya!"

Bentar--bentar! Otabek bahkan belum setuju.

"Kalian berdua harus mengenakan sepasang cincin ini ya!"

Nasibnya telah tersegel.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Nikolai Plisetsky. Dan ini cucuku, Yuri. Salam kenal cucu menantu!"

 

Dimulai lah cerita penuh "cinta" selama tiga harinya berada di negeri para pecinta.

* * *

"Maaf lancang, tapi kau memiliki mata seperti seorang prajurit."

Namun Otabek sukses membuat seseorang terkena serangan jantung.

"Kami harap kita dapat bertemu kembali, Otabek Altin."

"A-aku sih ga mau!"

Otabek tersenyum geli melihat semburat merah di wajah 'pasangan'nya.

Dan untungnya Otabike tidak mengambek lagi.


End file.
